


The Best Parts of Us

by moonlight_mills



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mills/pseuds/moonlight_mills
Summary: A few years after Oliver left with the monitor he comes back to Star City to see his family again even if it is from afar, but he finds out that its no longer just his wife and daughter; there's another member of the family now and its a little boy named Lucas.





	The Best Parts of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hardest Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19617589) by [SmoakingGreenArrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakingGreenArrow/pseuds/SmoakingGreenArrow). 



“It’s almost midnight Mia why don’t I tuck you into bed so you can rest before your aunt Thea comes by tomorrow”, Felicity tells Mia while they finish movie night. As she puts Mia down, she starts to crave chocolate, Mia notices that her mom is hungry and suggests a midnight snack. Felicity tells her daughter to go to sleep and assures her that she’s fine.

> “night night mommy, I love you”, Mia whispered;
> 
> “Your dad and I love you too, very much sweetheart” Felicity replies.

She leaves to the kitchen wondering where her sudden cravings and headaches are coming from, anxious she decides to take a pregnancy test. So many thoughts are circling through her mind, will Mia have another sibling or is she getting sick. After her snack she decides to go to bed.

The sun is shining and the birds are chirping outside, today seemed like a perfect day all that was missing is Oliver who she missed even more today that Thea is coming to visit. Felicity is sitting in bed wondering what the next few years await her. “Mom! Mom! Mom!” she hears Mia shouting from the kitchen, scared she rushes out of bed rambling thoughts through her head if Mia was alright. She arrives at the kitchen and sees Thea, after a long night of thinking she relaxes at the sight of Oliver’s sister. “Are you okay, you seem sick, do you need me to call Dig for help?” Thea asks. “No, its alright I’m fine” she answers. Mia pulls Thea outside to play with her, “she really is a lot like Ollie” she tells Felicity as she follows Mia outside. Felicity tries to cook omelets for their breakfast; as she burns one of them, she remembers the time she spent with the love of her life back in Ivy Town when things seemed so simple. After a while she calls Thea and Mia back inside for muffins; Mia then proceeds to tell her aunt stories of her mom trying to cook, but complements her mom on her baking. Thea then acknowledges that Mia is really advanced since most children can't completely tell stories until they're 3 years old whilst Mia is still turning 2. Felicity jokes about it coming from her as she was a genius as a child.

After a few hours of telling Mia stories about her father they notice the time and its already past lunch time. As the Mia races Thea to the table Felicity is still deciding on when she will look at the results of the test from last night. She allows Mia to go play outside until its time for dinner. While listening to her daughter’s soft voice and laughter she finds the courage to check the test results; before looking she thought to herself how perfect it would be to have Oliver there with her ,but she knew that she had to know the truth if Mia were to have a little brother or sister. She squints looking at the test in her hands, it was positive. In a moment of shock, she sat down at the couch to drink some water and to try to clear her mind of her being an overprotective mother. Mia and Thea then came back inside to have dinner. After dinner they clean up and head to the bedroom. Mia is already changed into her pink pajamas sitting in bed as her mother and Thea tell her a bedtime story on one of the times that Team Arrow saved Star City. The little girl drifted into sleep and Felicity made sure that she wasn’t cold before leaving the room. “So, tell me what’s up; I can tell that something is bothering you” says Thea to Felicity. She knew that she wasn’t exactly the best at her poker face and admits to Thea about the news. Thea takes the news well and encourages Felicity to tell Mia tomorrow. “She’ll be really excited you know; the little ball of joy is really the best of you and Ollie” she tells Felicity before finally leaving to return home to Roy.

* * *

Felicity gets up early the next day nervous to tell her little girl the news that’s about to change both their lives forever. After preparing breakfast she wakes Mia up, but during breakfast struggles to tell her starlight the news. Felicity starts to crinkle her eyebrows while she debates in her own thoughts, Mia notices and proceeds to ask her mother

“are you okay mommy?”

“yes, I am sweetheart, there’s just something I have to tell you” Felicity replies

“I just found out last night that you might have a little brother or sister”

“yay! im gonna to have a new friend”.

Felicity is relieved that her daughter is taking the news well.

Throughout the 9 months of her being pregnant her little girl has always been there for her mother. Felicity recalls the times Mia would lay on her pregnant belly singing a song to her new sibling. Although she decided not to know the gender of the baby beforehand, she knew that Mia would be an amazing older sister.

* * *

Thea and Nyssa came to visit knowing that Felicity was due to give birth today. After lunch Felicity was about to give birth, the doctor arrived just in time and as Mia in the next room could hear her mom’s muffled cries and slightly held back screams she worries and asks Nyssa if her mom was okay. Nyssa replies with “Mia, your mother is one of the strongest people I’ve ever met; she will be fine as long as you stay by her side”. The doctor then calls them in the room so they could all see the baby which turned out to be a boy. “What’s his name mommy?” Mia asks.

“Lucas.” She answered.

“Hi, Lucas we’re gonna be best friends; I'm Mia” says Mia.

Felicity proceeds to wipe a few tears from her eyes as she sees Oliver’s in the baby boy in her arms. She sees the eyes of the man who's been there every step of the way, the eyes of the hero that saved more times than anyone ever has and most importantly the eyes of the man she loves. Her heart fills with both joy and pain, with love and heartbreak.

It’s almost dinner time and since Felicity was quite tired Nyssa and Thea went to prepare dinner for them. Felicity comes to the table carrying Lucas and holding Mia’s hand.

> “I really wish your father were here so he could see you both” she says to the two children.
> 
> “He is mommy, in here”, she looks up with her innocent smile at her mother while holding her right hand just above her heart.

They all finish dinner and Felicity thanks both Nyssa and Thea for coming to help. Nyssa leaves, but Thea stays for another month to help with the now two children under the care of Felicity.

* * *

Its already a month later and Mia has just started training with Nyssa and Thea already left the house occasionally coming back.

A while has passed and Mia is now 5 while Lucas is now 4 years old. Its currently summer and they spend most of their time playing outside in the tree-house. As Felicity prepares food inside, she watches the kids play and notices how much of Oliver there really is in the two of them. Felicity then hears someone shout “HELP!”. She runs outside worried that the kids might be hurt. “Mia! Lucas! Are you kids okay?” she shouts. Mia signals her mother over to the bushes. She then sees that Lucas accidentally scratched his knee while he and Mia were going down the slide. Felicity then brings both of them inside cleaning up Lucas’ knee and asking Mia to eat the cookies she had made for them. She requested that they both rest for the meantime before coming back out. While the two head to their rooms they notice that their mom is crying.

> “Mommy are you sad?” Lucas asked with the look of worry on his face which looked a lot like the time when Oliver came to rescue Felicity from Damien Dahrk.
> 
> “No honey, why would I be?” she replied even though she felt broken inside.
> 
> “Well Mia said that when your sad you crinkle up there and cry” he said mispronouncing crinkle and pointing up at his mother's face with a confused look on his adorable little face.
> 
> “Oh Lucas, don’t worry I will be okay; as long as you two are I will be too" she said.
> 
> “So why are you crying then mommy? Can we help? Maybe we can make you feel better?” Mia asked.
> 
> “Its just that today is the day that your father and I got married, seeing you both just reminds me so much of him; just remember that we both love you so so much”

she answered as she held back all her emotions.

She then brought them to bed and waited for them to fall asleep before she left and went to her bed wondering what would happen as the two kids continued to grow up, still wishing Oliver was there she then fell asleep herself.

* * *

Oliver was sent by the Monitor to earth-x to fix a problem, but in a moment of desperation he looked for Leo Snart and borrowed an extrapolator to visit earth-1 without the Monitor noticing. Successful with his mission he rushed to get to earth-1 to see his family after all these years. He arrived not far from their house and continued to walk hidden in the plants surrounding the area. He just wanted to see them again, knowing that he couldn’t survive saying goodbye to the light, love and best part of him again he didn’t want Felicity to know he was there. While he was hiding in the bushes, he saw a little girl run out the front door, she was wearing a striped sweater, star patterned leggings and little shoes that lit up as she ran around. He was astonished she looked so much like Felicity with her blonde hair in a ponytail and her eyes that he would never get tired of getting lost in. It was as if he saw Felicity in the past as a young kid but instead of building computers she was cartwheeling around the grass. Already wishing he could just enter the house and hold the love of his life and his daughter again; he knew he couldn’t. Still at a loss for words seeing Mia he then notices a small boy following her. Was it a new friend, a cousin, who was the little boy he wondered to himself. Upon looking closer he realizes that the boy looks like him when he was young. “Lucas come and get me!” Mia called. Oliver’s heart dropped not only did he miss years with Felicity, Mia’s childhood, but he also missed seeing his little boy grow up. The pain he felt seemed to hurt more than all the times he was shot or stabbed all together.

Oliver didn’t notice that he was crying until he saw Mia come closer. “Hey I thought I heard someone here, Hi! I’m Mia and over there is my brother Lucas” her sweet little voice said to him. He looked at her in awe and paused.

> “I’m not supposed to introduce myself to strangers but it seems like you aren’t one”
> 
> “I’ve seen pictures of you, heard stories about you and watched videos of you, daddy”

He froze. Not in forever did he know that he would even ever see her again but her calling him daddy made his heart shatter to a million pieces and a tear fell from his eye. He said hi back and listened to her babble for a bit just like her mother. 

> “Lucas, look its dad!” she called her brother to come over.

He followed and Oliver started to cry even more. Wiping the tears from his eyes Lucas looked at him and said

> “momma keeps on saying that you love us always”.

Already breaking what’s broken Oliver was debating with himself if his deal was truly worth it. He sat there talking to the both of them as Mia talked about her training and how she was strong and smart and Lucas talk about Felicity teaching him how to use a computer. It was getting dark and he knew he had to leave before he was caught by the monitor.

> “Mia, you are so much like your mother; I know that you will become amazing in the future and please take care of your mother and brother”
> 
> “Lucas, I see myself in you and so much of your mom as well; you are very smart and also quite strong remember to always watch over each other”
> 
> “I love you all so so much, I don’t know how to say it but I love you two and your mom more than anyone should ever love but I’m sorry I have to go.
> 
> “Come inside and see mommy, she would love to see you. She said that yesterday was your anniversary and she was crying; I hate it when she’s sad because it also makes me sad” Mia said.

Oliver had hardly any clue what to say to his daughter, he wanted to be able to touch her again, kiss her one last time, or even just see her smiling at him; instead he decides that it would be safer for all of them if he didn't.

> “I wish I could Mia, but I can’t so will you both tell her for me” he said as tears rolled down his face.
> 
> “Yes, we will dad, we love you too so much” said the two little versions of Oliver and Felicity.

Felicity called them back inside and so they returned after hugging Oliver and assuring him that they were going to be okay. He watched them hug their mother and admired her beauty for one last time. Savoring the look of her perfect face, the bounce of her blonde hair and the beautiful eyes which lacked that exact look he remembered, but he knew deep down she still loved her just as he loves her. She was still as astonishing as always he thought to himself before he went back to his mission.

With tears in his eyes he mouthed a goodbye then left, his heart aching and pounding crushing his soul every second he's away from the ones he loves the most. How could he ever continue this life if that was the last time he'd see them, he knew he had to do something and nothing- not even this crisis- should keep them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in quite some time and I really hope you guys like this one.  
> I made this a couple weeks ago and decided to finish it when I saw prompts about it on twitter (@smoakqueenfam)


End file.
